


Skate Fast, Smoke Grass vs. Talk Fast, Eat Ass

by chaoticnoitime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), M/M, Oviparous Trolls (Homestuck), Oviposition, Strip Games, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticnoitime/pseuds/chaoticnoitime
Summary: Karkat and Mituna find an old gaming console and decide to play a stripping game. Things go exactly where you think with some extra egg to add some flavor ;3
Relationships: Mituna Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Skate Fast, Smoke Grass vs. Talk Fast, Eat Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXApple_SauceXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXApple_SauceXx/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

“Y0U KN0W 7H3 RUL35 K47!” Mituna grinned deviously. You’re almost positive this guy has been cheating from the get go as you pull off your shirt. Sitting there in nothing but your boxers, while Mituna still has on his pants and shirt… 

“YOU'RE CHEATING!” You accuse the other as the next battle sets up. "QUIT SPAMMING THE SAME MOVE OVER AND OVER DAMNIT!!” You growl as you try to get your character to jump out of the way. Jerking your arms around and going all out to avoid his special attacks. You’re trying so hard and all it gets you is a KO and more frustration.

“DUD3… Y0UR3 7H3 0N3 5P4MM1NG PUNCH35.” Mituna huffs out in light laughter. You notice that he isn’t even moving as much as you are with his character.

You growl in frustration and start yelling at the screen as you attack Mituna's character and finally get a KO out of it. Though you’re pretty sure that he let you win at that point. That be just like him.

Mituna looks back to you with a grin. “R34DY 70 4DM17 D3F347 Y37?” He challenged.

“YOU READY TO TAKE OFF THAT STUPID FUCKING SHIRT?!” You shoot back as you get ready to probably lose yet again. 

Mituna pauses staring at you incredulously. You furrow your brow at the look.

"WHAT?!" You snap exasperated. 

"H0W D1D Y0U KN0W 7H15 W45 MY FUCK1NG 5H1R7?" He asked, looking to it as if there was some kind of indication of what the hell you actually meant.

"UH, BECAUSE YOU’RE WEARING IT?" You shake your head at the confusion and take the chance to get the first hit in on the game while Mituna was distracted.

"4CK!! 50 N07 F41R!!!" he cries, turning his attention back to the screen.

"NO… WHATS NOT FAIR IS YOU CHEATING!" You laugh. Having finally gotten the upper hand on the tall jerk.

You win the battle and look to the other with a smug grin. "YOU KNOW THE RULES...." You taunt, watching as he pulls off his pants. Well so much for the shirt. Just one more game…

"WHY THE FUCK AREN’T YOU WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR?!" You let out an honest to goodness squeak. Your voice cracking at the realization and unsure what to do about this new information…

"W3DG135 M4N. W3DG135 4R3 7H3 W0R57." Was his reply which you could understand… But there’s no fucking way you will believe him. He lifts up his controller and grins back at you. "L457 R0UND Y0U R34DY T0 83 W1P3D UP 0FF 7H3 FL00R?" He teased while you're a bit distracted by the movement, just under the hem of his shirt.

'Is… is he getting off on this?' You wonder before the grip on your controller tightens. 

"BRING IT YOU LANKY HACK!" You growl back with a grin as the next round starts.

Predictably, you end up losing the whole thing, though it was a close call with the final battle ending in your character's fatality. Much to your embarrassed dismay.

Mituna is staring at you expectantly. Glancing down to your boxers, knowing that it’s the only thing left on your body in terms of clothes.

“I STILL SAY YOU CHEATED...” You grumble as you start to slip the boxers off, trying to keep some kind of dignity, you cross your legs and tuck your bulge out of sight.

“Y0U 54Y 7H47 L1K3 175 4 84D 7H1NG.” Mituna taunts as he leans closer to you.

“GOOD, BAD, OR UGLY, CHEATING IS STILL FUCKING CHEATING!!” You argue as you try to lean away with an embarrassed blush. “CAN I PUT MY CLOTHES BACK ON NOW?!” You huff avoiding looking to him as your heart races and your head swims with rather interesting ideas.

As if Mituna were reading your mind himself, he pressed forward, knowing you would keep leaning back until you couldn’t lean back any more. Your face is burning hot and you can feel your heart beating against your ribcage.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING YOU LANKY SKELETON IMPERSONATOR?!” Your insults are usually more creative, but your voice cracking at the end might have taken a lot of the bite out of it… not that you really meant it. Mituna had just a bit more muscle than you, and he obviously had the vertical advantage, well… he also had the horizontal advantage now.

“M4K1NG Y0U 8LU5H.” he taunts with a grin. 

It was clearly working. 

Sighing, you roll your eyes and try to think of a way to get the upper hand. Or at least get some payback.

With that in mind, you wrap your arms around his neck and start to tie your fingers into his hair.

It's thick and like most troll hair, it's coarse. Mituna pauses a moment as his face starts to flush a faint yellow and quietly purrs as he leans into your awkward petting.

Mituna starts getting closer to you as you gently pull him forward for better hair petting. Your heart racing against your chest, so hard you're sure the other can feel it.

You stop everything when you start to feel your bulge slipping between mituna's.

That doesn't catch you off guard nearly as much as the realization that there are TWO bulges sandwiching yours by this point.

Mituna must've seen your surprise through his hair cause he's grinning down at you.

"EH HEH, 50RRY 8U7… 1M N07 50RRY." He grinned as you feel his bulges start to coil around yours. You squirm at the sudden rush of need amplified by the contact.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKED UP WAY OF ASKING FOR A PAIL." You mutter under your breath trying to keep yourself callous but the chill of mituna's body over yours is a bit too distracting to focus on being your usual ass of a self.

"W0ULD Y0U H4V3 4CC3P73D 1F 1 ASK3D?" He asked, looking kind of baffled.

"M-MAYBE I WOULD HAVE." You can't bring yourself to look at him as you say this. Your face is hot with embarrassment.

Mituna grins at the implication and starts grinding against your bulge. Making it even harder to focus on just being an asshole and instead trying not to make it so obvious that you could really use both of his bulges in your nook in the very near future.

You growl at him in your frustration before you clench your fists in his hair, pulling and tugging at it. You don't have much conviction in the act but it definitely makes a point.  
Mituna grunts low at the feeling and grins back down at you. Inches away from your face, you can feel his cool breath on your lips.

"N0W WH05 7H3 CH3473R?" He questions with surprising clarity.

Not what you were expecting, if the sudden coil to your bulge around one of his was anything to go by. You shudder as he hovers over you. Letting all 3 bulges do the work while you contemplate what your next move would be.

You decide to pull him down for a kiss. A needy passionate kiss that has everything to do with the fact that now… you've let yourself get this far. Might as well go all the way.

With a soft whine, you feel one of his bulges stray apart and rub against your nook. The temperature difference is alarming, but welcomed after all the teasing. You let out a pleading moan against his lips and start to involuntarily buck your hips against his.

You can feel the tip just barely enter before retracting. Like the bastard couldn't just make up his mind already…

"Y0U 5UR3 Y0UR3 C00L W17H 7H15?" He asks, looking down at your blushing face with poorly concealed hope.

"YOU’RE ASKING NOW OF ALL TIMES?!" You shoot back. "DUDE, AT THIS POINT IF YOU DONT PUT BOTH OF YOUR BULGES IN MY NOOK RIGHT FUCKING NOW, I’LL SHOVE MINE SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU WONT BE ABLE TO GET MY MUTANT RED SLURRY OFF YOUR FACE FOR SWEEPS~!" You growl back at him. You plan to make good on your promise… however you hope it's enough to get the message across to the bewildered looking goldblood above you.

After what seemed like an eternity for your words to process through his mind… he grinned. His crooked teeth seemingly oddly fitting in his mouth just enough to look nice compared to the sharp overbite you have.

"W3LL 7H3N…" was all he responded with before there's a sudden rush of cold flooding your nethers. Drawing out a shocked troll Pikachu face and a shallow needy moan.

Your bulge freezes for a moment. Adjusting to the new sensation, before it started wiggling excitedly in time with the movements of Mituna's bulges inside of you. You take the time to admire the roaring muscles of the other. He's definitely attractive, but you say nothing of it, not wanting to expand his already explosive ego.

Of course this doesn't have you squirming as much as it does when he starts moving his hips back and forth on top of the inner movements. You won't admit it to anyone else, but something about the whole experience definitely makes losing all of those games worth it.

Every other sound from you seems to be a plea for more. Mituna makes sure you stay still with the crackle of his psionics. Dangerous as it was for him to use them… you figure that you were small enough to not cause him a problem in holding you still.

You were just about to comment about how being small finally had an advantage before a sharp thrust hit something deep inside of you causing you to arch your back and curl your toes.

As this goes on for much longer than you're used to, your mind starts to get hazy while you swear you can feel him managing to bury both of his bulges deeper and deeper into your nook with each movement of his hips. 

You disregard this until a different sharp sensation hits you in your bliss. Then another…

With the mix of your genetic material with his, you gasp. Realizing it's too late for him to stop now as a flood of cold chill fills your core. And with it… a semi hard ball hitting all of your nerves on the way in before you feel it settle in your gut… with another moan, you stare at the hazy eyed troll above you. Earning you another heated kiss, one that's all tongue and teeth and want and need, while more thrusts add to your now growing gut.

You could almost swear there was a buzz-like purr leaving him as he continued to distract you with kisses in all the right places, and thrusts making sure to make you relax finally.

"YOU’RE TRYING TO FUCK THE ANGER OUT OF ME AREN’T YOU?" You challenge. A little out of breath as another bundle of nerves is triggered by another semi solid mass entering your body. You don't really mean anything by it… but it was distracting enough to cause you to drag your claws over Mituna's shoulder.

You let out a whimper as a final solid mass entered your gut, giving you a noticeable pudge followed by another flood of chilly genetic material and a giant grin on Mituna's face.

Luckily for you, he doesn't stop until you've made a mess of yourself.

“D1D 17 W0RK?” he asked with a grin as you struggle to catch your breath.

“SHUT… YOUR… FUCK…” you manage to cough out in a laugh. Pulling him down for another kiss and simply enjoying Mituna’s presence, while your heart continues to race from the aftermath.


End file.
